


Очевидное

by PradaJpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Один человек позволял так вести себя рядом с Ойкавой. Грубым, но действенным, способом мог привести его в чувства, даже если требовалось хорошенько врезать. Ивайзуми это умел.





	

Плевать, сколько ты тренируешься, сколько продумываешь стратегию — тебя легко будет одолеть грубой силой. Огромный танк «Сила есть — ума не надо» пошлет к черту, раздавит твой план и проедется по нему еще раз, ликуя от победы.

Не спросит: долго ли ты шел к победе, насколько ты ее хотел. Без тени сожаления потушит внутри огонь стремления к чему-то большему. И стоит ли тогда всех потраченных сил и нервов тренировки, попытки стать лучше? К чему все это, если в конечном итоге результат один? Проигрыш.

Эти мысли одолевали голову Ойкавы, когда свисток оповестил о проигрыше его команды. О его проигрыше Ушиваке. Порыв закричать, швырнуть мяч в чью-то спину, желательно в кого-то из команды победителей разрывал внутренности. Нельзя. Где-то еще разум был на месте, нестабильными выкриками твердил, что Ойкаве нужно успокоиться. 

Действительно стоило. Только усмирить эмоции казалось непосильной задачей, особенно когда трибуны со стороны противников ревели, ликующе, до злости громко. 

Угрожающе задвигались на скулах Ойкавы желваки, до скрежета стиснулись зубы, а ладони, сжатые в кулаки, побелели. С далека еще, может быть, было не разглядеть всего этого, вблизи – видно, что Ойкава раздражен. 

Многие не решались к нему подходить, стоило им увидеть вздутые на руках вены. Сокомандники отходили подальше. Подальше от греха. Все так же были расстроены, не в силах были подбодрить капитана, а тут еще его состояние давило на психику окружающих.

Неожиданно властная рука со всей силы легла на плечо Ойкавы, заставив того вздрогнуть. Отсутствовала необходимость поворачивать голову, убеждаться, кто там: не было сомнений.

Один человек позволял так вести себя рядом с Ойкавой. Грубым, но действенным, способом мог привести Ойкаву в чувства, даже если требовалось хорошенько врезать ему. Ивайзуми это умел.

Руки у него были сильные, ладони широкие, а пальцы длинные, подушечки на них чуть шероховатые от мяча и ударов. Уж кто, а Ойкава и лицом, и телом прочувствовал эти пальцы, особенно после «вправки мозгов». Когда он, с кровью из носа, но улыбкой на лице, канючил обиженное: «И-ива-чан!».

Строил из себя страдальца в такие моменты, вместе с тем отчетливо понимая: «Ивайзуми, черт тебя дери, прав». Наверное, именно поэтому он редко спорил с Ивайзуми: не из-за боязни получить тычок под ребра, а от осознания чужой правоты.

— Эй, Дуракава, если ты опять винишь себя за то, что ты один проиграл Ушиваке, то я тебе сломаю нос. Опять, — грозный голос.

Не ударит, не сломает — Ойкава это знал. Перед настоящими ударами Ивайзуми никогда не предупреждал, лишь после мог буркнуть что-то недовольное в его адрес.

Зато сейчас Ивайзуми умудрился одними словами ткнуть в самый сгусток мыслей, центр, вокруг чего вращалось его разочарование. Как всегда — без промахов, колебаний и ненужной жалости. Как умел один он — Ивайзуми. 

Большего от него Ойкава не требовал, а за сделанное был благодарен.

Угроза друга, пусть и лживая, помогла встрепенуться, точно его водой окатили. Тут же Ойкава выпрямил плечи, оказываясь чуть выше Ивайзуми и с пришедшей улыбкой ответил:

— Как же я тебе теперь признаюсь в своих мыслях, если ты мне угрожаешь, Ива-чан? 

Чтобы сказать это в лицо, Ойкаве пришлось повернуть голову. В его карих глазах блеснула неподдельная искра — признак того, что он приходит в себя. Лишь капля грусти, свойственная всем в случае проигрыша, теплилась где-то внутри. Изредка эта грусть покалывала органы, напоминая о случившемся.

Растрепанный Ойкава глядел на хмурого и не менее усталого Ивайзуми. Проследил глазами каплю пота, что скатилась с шеи под футболку, поднял глаза выше, к сведенным бровям и сосредоточенному взгляду. Такому пугающему для других, но такому родному и привычному.

Невольно Ойкава улыбнулся своим мыслям. 

— По твоей роже и так видно, о чем ты думаешь. Тебе еще раз повторить: если и проиграл, то не ты, а мы? — голос его был серьезный, раздраженный от проигрыша и Ойкавы.

— Не нужно, Ива-чан. Я понял.

С губ не сходила улыбка, глупая, почти детская. Ударь его сейчас Ивайзуми, Ойкава не стал бы обижаться — понял бы и принял. Впрочем, как чаще всего и бывало. Эта грубая поддержка действовала почти всегда. 

Если даже это едва приводило Ойкаву в чувства, Ивайзуми обнимал его. Молча подходил и до боли в ребрах сжимал в своих объятиях. Его сильные руки в такие редкие часы переминали одежду на спине Ойкавы, а горячее дыхание щекотало кожу на шее. 

Чаще всего Ойкава вздрагивал по началу, потом покорно замирал, вдыхал запах Ивайзуми и поддавался теплу его тела. Порою ему казалось, что душа у Ивайзуми такая же, пылающая и до ожогов горячая. Потом, когда Ивайзуми отступал, Ойкава невольно тянулся к нему, точно ему не хватало тепла.

Хватал Ивайзуми за руку, тянул на себя и самовольно обхватывал в свой капкан сильное тело. В ответ Ивайзуми чаще всего бурчал что-то недовольное, тыкал пальцев под ребра Ойкавы, но не вырывался. И только когда пальцы меж их тел переплетались, они двое переставали дышать.

Они не могли позволить такого на людях. Но эти редкие моменты позволяли верить во что-то хорошее. Вспоминая их, Ойкава понимал, что он не должен расстраиваться по пустякам, когда в его жизни есть действительно родной человек. Не кровно — душевно.

Ни синяки, ни ссадины не разубедят в этом Ойкаву.

Как бы грубо ни вел себя Ивайзуми, Ойкава оставался верен ему. Знал, что тот его стена, на которую всегда можно опереться. Он уважал Ивайзуми, он восхищался им. А тот, наверное, все знал: они многое знали о чувствах друг друга. Просто не считали нужным озвучивать то, что и так очевидно, пусть и только для них двоих.


End file.
